Abrazados
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Paradis condenado. Titanes colosales escapan de las murallas destruyen todo a su paso, Jean mira cómo el mundo se cae a pedazos y la desesperación lo embarga cuando, en medio de ese caos infernal, ve a Mikasa Ackerman caer hacia su final. Sus sentimientos nunca pudieron ser pero tampoco nunca pudo olvidarlos.


\- Comandante, tenemos que retirarnos. Comandante ¡Comandante! ¡Jean, tenemos que huir!

Jean escuchaba la voz de Sasha muy distante, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Allí, desde lo alto de un edificio que aún no era arrasado por completo por los inmensos titanes colosales que comenzaban a salir de las murallas, veía en cámara lenta como Mikasa Ackerman caía después de haber estado derribando a algunos monstruosos titanes.

Su cuerpo parecía una pluma, que caía y caía. La vio utilizar el equipo de maniobras 3D en un intento de frenar su caída estrepitosa pero solo la aminoró. El sonido seco de su cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo fue lo más horrible que en vida hubiera escuchado.

La humanidad estaba perdida, Paradis estaba siendo arrasada, Eren había perdido el control de la coordenada, los titanes cobraban vida con la única misión de destruirlo todo, su escuadrón y la legión habían sido casi completamente asesinados, Hange torturada hasta la muerte en Marley y el capitán Levi desaparecido.

Pero, en esos momentos solo podía ver hacia el caos donde esa mujer había caído después de intentar eliminar cuantos titanes pudo, la soldado que valía por 100 había sido derribada. Y Jean solo podía sentir como si acabara de percatarse de que el fin estaba cerca. Sintió desesperación.

Se soltó del agarre de Sasha que desesperada trataba de sacarlo de su shock y obligarlo a dar la orden de retirada, la muerte de Hange lo volvió comandante, todos eran su responsabilidad. ¡Él era el líder! Una orden inútil, no había esperanza. Volteó su rostro y buscó con la mirada a Armin que sostenido por Floch trataba de mantener su cabeza erguida, estaba tan débil, transformarse en titán era demasiado para su cuerpo.

El muchachito rubio no pudo hacer nada para controlar a Eren, no pudo luchar en su forma de titán y no pudo evitar anticipar el ataque de Marley que acorraló a Eren, al bastardo suicida que terminó condenando a todos. Lo último que recordaba que Hange le dijo, antes de ser atrapada por la unidad del titán carreta, fue que confiara en Armin y siguiera sus consejos. Un comandante necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, un comandante no abandonaba a su legión, un comandante luchaba hasta la muerte por su causa. Armin mismo lo dijo, una persona que no es capaz de sacrificar algo que ama no puede ser capaz de cambiar nada.

Y un comandante debía sacrificarlo todo.

\- Armin – el muchachito rubio alzó el rostro – yo… lo siento.

Pero Jean no podía sacrificar lo que más amaba.

Escuchó el grito de Armin antes de saltar hacia los colosales por Mikasa.

No podía hacer eso, era el comandante, había sido formado escuchando cómo Erwin sacrificó todo por el bien de la humanidad, su juventud, su amor juvenil, su brazo y su vida, cómo las personas eran reemplazables pero la causa en conjunto no. Escuchó atento y a pesar de ello, siempre le tembló la mano a la hora de ordenar a sus hombres a morir por otros, trató de ser un buen soldado, un buen líder, trató de separar sus sentimientos de su vida de soldado, trató de arrancarse esa cobardía y ese miedo humano de morir. Porque Jean valoró siempre las vidas humanas por encima de todo y para él, todas las vidas de sus hombres eran iguales.

Casi.

Casi todas valían igual, porque para Jean, la vida de Mikasa Ackerman siempre valió más que todo.

Evadió cuanto titán pudo, aterrizó de golpe contra el duro suelo, veía cómo esas inmensidades caminaban y cómo algunas pasaban sobre él a escasos centímetros de aplastarlo como a un insecto, pero no le importó. Se levantó y corrió, corrió evadiendo lo que podía, corría hacia dónde el cuerpo de Mikasa yacía en el suelo. Inmóvil.

\- ¡Mikasa! – gritó desesperado al lograr acercarse.

La imagen fue horrible. Mikasa aún respiraba con dificultad, su brazo izquierdo sostenía con fuerza la bufanda de su cuello mientras que el brazo derecho…. El brazo derecho de Mikasa estaba desgarrado, era solo un muñón sangrante.

Jean tembló y cayó de rodillas, cerró los ojos para evitar seguir viendo pero no pudo mantenerse así, se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarla en brazos con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, se sentía como cargar una muñeca rota. Debía usar el equipo 3D y salir de allí, aún podían hacerlo, revisarían a Mikasa y… y todo estaría bien.

\- Mikasa, todo estará bien. Te sacaré de aquí.

\- No…

Jean la apretó levemente contra su pecho. No, no, no, no, se negaba a pensar que no había solución y que Mikasa podía…

\- No tiene caso, Jean. No puedo usar el equipo, no puedo mover mis piernas – la mujer tosió, la sangre escurría de sus labios y nariz – huye, debes vivir.

Mikasa era un soldado, Mikasa pensaba con lógica en medio de su dolor de no haber podido proteger nuevamente a Eren. Entonces ¿por qué Jean no podía hacer lo mismo? Él, un hombre que siempre fue sincero, racional y malignamente realista.

\- ¡Tú también debes vivir! Eres la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. El capitán Levi desapareció después de la traición de Zeke Jaeger, no sabemos si sigue vivo o no. La legión te necesita…. Yo te necesito.

\- La legión necesita a un comandante. Vete.

Jean sabía que debía salir de allí rápido, podrían ser aplastados en cualquier momento y esa misma vocecita racional era la que le decía que llevar a Mikasa en brazos era inútil, un peso extra que solo disminuía sus esperanzas de lograr escapar, tenía un miembro amputado grotescamente, hemorragias internas y externas y quizás muchos huesos rotos. Llevarla era en vano.

Mikasa no iba a sobrevivir. Solo sería un estorbo en su maniobra de huida.

Los ojos de Jean se llenaron de lágrimas y no contuvo su grito, gritó como si hubiera recibido un golpe mortal, sintió sus cálidas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Se negaba a aceptarlo, a dejarla, no la podía dejar ¡No podía dejar a Mikasa!

Era el nuevo comandante y debía vivir pero no podía ¡Debía sacrificar algo importante si quería cambiar ese infierno! Pero ¿había esperanza? No, no había esperanza, vivir sin Mikasa sonaba ilógico, imposible y sin sentido. No quería ¡No!

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, por favor, no._

La vida era algo irónica, vivió egoístamente la primera parte de su adolescencia, quiso ser parte de la Policía militar para cuidar su vida, siempre protegió su vida como su único tesoro. Solo la muerte de Marco lo hizo recapacitar y decidir darle un nuevo rumbo a su patética existencia y ahora, otra muerte le hacía cambiar nuevamente su rumbo. Siempre y ahora, había tomado una decisión.

No necesitó voltearse para saber que un titán colosal se acercaba a ellos, escuchaba sus pisadas, los temblores que provocaba y cómo el calor de ese cuerpo gigantesco le llegaba como los rayos del sol que estaba ocultándose en el horizonte.

\- Cuando amanezca, ya no quedará nada – dijo más para sí mismo que para la moribunda Mikasa.

\- Jean, suéltame…

La acunó contra su pecho con dulzura, la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos por un instante. Sintió el cuerpo de la mujer temblar por un momento ¿Mikasa tendría miedo de morir? No, no era miedo de morir, era miedo de morir sin poder ver por última vez a Eren.

¿Eren seguiría vivo? ¿Habría sido comido por los mismos colosales que sacó de las murallas? ¿Se habría cristalizado como Annie? O quizás, habría logrado escapar milagrosamente, no, eso no era posible. Eren había ejecutado su último movimiento, su suicidio.

\- Todo estará bien, esto solo es una pesadilla, Mikasa. Cuando despiertes todo volverá a la normalidad. Estarás con Eren, crecerán, él se enamorará de ti, se casarán, tendrán hijos, todos serán bellos como tú – hablaba suavemente mientras la apretaba más contra su pecho a medida que esos aterradores pasos sonaban más cerca, sentía las lágrimas caer libremente por su rostro, su voz trataba de sonar suave, traba de no transmitir su desesperación, su locura, su desdicha – vivirán en una casita bonita en las montañas, quizás una granja, se amarán por siempre, él te amará por siempre…

Mikasa mantenía sus ojos abiertos, las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro, libres, cálidas, escuchaba esas palabras sin entender, lo único que llegaba a su mente en medio de esa vórtice de caos era una voz que ahogaba su llanto para seguir contándole cuentos de finales felices. Podía sentir también al titán acercarse. Jean hablaba de sueños bellos, Jean trataba de tranquilizarla, Jean estaba gastando sus últimos segundos de vida narrándole historias ficticias, él, un hombre realista que no creía en nada que no pudiera argumentar. Él, un hombre que la amaba le narraba en sus últimos segundos historias de ella con Eren, de hijos que no nacerían y de historias que no llegarían a ser.

Jean seguía hablando, hablando y hablando, diciendo cualquier cosa que pudiera tranquilizar a Mikasa, mintiendo como no lo hizo en toda su vida, apretando ese cuerpo contra el suyo, fundiéndose con ese olor tan característico en ella. Deseando de todo corazón que si existía un Dios, este escuchara sus palabras y las volviera real, que Mikasa sobreviviera, que Mikasa creciera, que Mikasa fuera feliz.

Mikasa soltó la bufanda, por un momento su brazo cayó inerte a un lado, sus ojos negros dejaron de ver el cielo y los enfocó en Jean, el muchacho la miraba con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, seguía hablando y por extraño que fuera, ella sintió paz, rodeó con su brazo la espalda de Jean, cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar por las palabras que Jean decía. Pero no pensaba en Eren, él ya estaba muerto, probablemente, Eren había decidido su camino, la había apartado. Ella solo pensaba en lo cálido que era Jean, en lo suave que sonaba su voz y en el temblor de ese cuerpo que debió haberla dejado tirada y huir.

De un momento a otro, Jean se calló, alzó levemente el rostro y lo vio, el enorme pie de ese monstruo dirigido a ellos. Kirstein sonrió amargamente, las lágrimas cayeron con mayor libertad, apretó con fuerza el cuerpo casi frío de Mikasa, bajó su rostro y decidió dejar de mentir.

La decisión fue tomada, no había arrepentimientos, no había salida, no había segunda opción. Él no era Erwin, él no podía sacrificar lo que más amaba. Él no podía dejarla morir sola.

Miro su bello rostro ensangrentado por última vez, sonrió, la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ella ocultara su rostro en su pecho, que no mirara, que no sintiera, que no sufriera, que solo escuchara los últimos latidos de ese corazón que le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

\- Mikasa – susurró segundos antes de que el titán colosal bajara su pie con fuerza.

\- Jean…

Un sonido repugnante y grotesco atravesó el anochecer. Huesos rotos, órganos aplastados y sangre salpicada. Los titanes se detuvieron de a pocos al perder la luz solar. El titán colosal, alzó su pie y consiguió solo dar solo dos pasos más antes de detenerse.

Allí, donde antes había dos personas abrazadas que aceptaban su muerte, solo había una mancha rojiza donde dos cuerpos aplastados se mantenían aún abrazados, el cadáver de Jean Kirstein no soltó en ningún momento al de Mikasa Ackerman, trató de protegerla inútilmente del impacto mortal.

Hasta el último segundo de vida de Jean, él amó a Mikasa más que a su propia vida, más que a su honor como soldado, más que a todo lo que podría existir en ese mundo cruel pero hermoso.


End file.
